


Questões de amor e poder

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Eu vou ter que casar com a sua irmã"





	Questões de amor e poder

Eles haviam passado a maior parte dos últimos dois dias cavalgando rumo ao Jardim de Cima, provavelmente teria dado para chegar lá ainda naquela noite caso eles não tivessem parado em uma pensão para dormir e descansar um pouco. Lá eles ouviram pessoas comentando que vieram corvos do Porto Real por toda a parte contando que o Rei Robert tinha falecido mais cedo naquele dia. Renly já estava esperando isso, foi por isso que eles fugiram no meio da noite, para chegar ao Jardim de Cima e montar um exercito que permitisse que eles tirassem os Lannisters do poder o mais rápido possível. Mas ainda assim ao ouvir as noticias Renly deixou seu prato sem terminar na mesa e foi rumo ao quarto que ele e Loras tinham alugado para aquela noite. Loras o seguiu.

"Você está bem ?" Loras perguntou.

"Sim, eu acho" Renly disse e não era uma mentira, não completamente pelo menos. Um luto por um irmão consumiria alguns mas a verdade é que ele nunca convivera com Robert tempo o suficiente para amá-lo.

“Me diga o que você pensando”

"Eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso" Renly disse.

“Isso o que ?”

“Ser um Rei”

“Você vai ser um Rei maravilhoso, melhor do que Stannis, e certamente melhor do que Joffrey”

"Eu vou ter que casar com a sua irmã"

Eles não estavam planejando que Robert morresse, eles esperavam que Ned Stark descobrisse o incesto e que a rainha fosse executada, e que Margaery pudesse se tornar a nova esposa de Robert. Assim a influencia dos Lannisters sobre o reino seria cortada, os Tyrells teriam poder e ele continuaria como o mestre das leis, finalmente podendo fazer alguma mudança boa no reino.

"Margaery é uma garota adorável, ela vai ser uma Rainha maravilhosa"

"Você diz isso agora, mas como vai ser quando você me ver indo pra cama com ela ? Como vai ser quando você ver ela tendo os meus filhos ?"

'' Eu sei que vou ficar triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, eu não posso fazer nada pra isso não acontecer, é a felicidade da minha irmã, da minha família, e do reino, tem mais coisas que estão em jogo aqui do que você e eu'' Loras disse.

"Você me acha tolo por estar pensando em nós dois numa hora dessas ?"

"Talvez seja tolice, mas eu gosto que você tenha pensado" Loras disse e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Vamos dormir agora, amanhã vai ser um longo dia " Renly disse.

“Como você quiser vossa majestade”

''Amanhã conversamos sobre isso melhor. Acho que vai demorar um tempo até que eu me acostume a ter você me chamando de vossa majestade" Renly disse.

"Pois eu acho que você vai se acostumar bem rápido" Loras disse

Eles se deitaram na cama , e quando Loras estava prestes a adormecer Renly chegou sua boa perto do ouvido dele e disse :

"Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, sempre se lembre disso okay ?"

"Não se preocupe meu Rei, eu vou me lembrar"


End file.
